Perception of the Unfortunate
by I'mGeekyLikeABoss
Summary: AU where Bruce's parents were never killed, and Krypton didn't explode until Kal-El was in his twenties. Four years later, their paths cross in Metropolis and everything changes...SLASH Bruce/Clark.


**This story takes place in an AU, where Bruce's parents were never killed and Krypton didn't meet it's demise until Kal-El was in his twenties.**

**For reference purposes:**

**In 2008**

**Kal-El is 21.**

**Bruce is 17.**

**In 2012**

**Kal-El is 25.**

**Bruce is 21.**

**Updated Sept. 26, 2012: Hey. Some of you might notice slight differences, nothing dramatic. Though I did correct a line near the end that I consider important. I intend to continue with this story, and you can expect a new chapter within the next couple weeks. Sorry for the delay. Also, thanks so much to all my followers and all of those who reviewed and put my story in their favorites! Much appreciated!**

* * *

**Krypton - 2008**

The members of the Krypton High Council were stone-faced. Not because of a characteristic lack of warmth so much as the dire implications of events unfolded.

A week ago, Jor-El (the Council's chief scientist) presented the High Council with findings indicating the possibility that the recent tremors, running rampant across Krypton, are an omen of an immanent planetary implosion of catastrophic proportions. His findings were inconclusive, however, and the Council agreed that more research into the matter was to be done immediately.

So Jor-El, accompanied by the head of the High Council, Lar-Van, traveled to the Garvor region of Krypton to analyze a crater Jor-El believed the tremors to have originated from.

A few days ago, a particularly violent tremor struck Garvor. Though the present members were safe in Kandor, Lar-Van and Jor-El were still in Garvor at the time.

The tremor damaged the crystals that powered the communication lines to Kandor, leaving the council in the dark. The Council members are certain Lar-Van and Jor-El survived the tremor; that is not the concern is for whatever Jor-El discovered on this excursion.

Once every week (on the same day, a the same time) the High Council meets. Today is that day and time, and the Council can only hope that Jor-El and Lar-Van will arrive with news.

The members fidget with apprehension as they wait, watching the minutes tick away on the clock. A long while later, the doors to the Council Chamber burst open. In strides Jor-El and Lar-Van, with Jor-El's son Kal-El trailing behind them.

The second they came into sight, questions erupted from the councilmen rapid fire. Apparently unable to bear the tension any longer.

Lar-Van halted before the Council and spoke calmly; entirely unperturbed by the cacophony. "Much has transpired over the past few days. I will detail all. However, I open with the conclusion so those that wish to leave and not waste precious time will do so now." Without so much as a pause, he continued. "Krypton shall perish. According to Jor-El's estimates, we have seven hours before we meet our end."

Suffocating silence griped the High Council. Varying degrees of shock and horror evident in their faces.

After a surreal moment, Lar-Van continued. "Does anyone wish to depart? Whether you stay or not is of no consequence. All will coalesce the same."

A little over half of the Council members rose and, with tremulous hands, gave the Kryptonian salute of honor to their colleagues. Then wordlessly gathered their belongings and left to spend the rest of their short time with their loved ones.

Lar-Van turned to address the remaining members of the High Council once again. "Let us begin."

* * *

**Earth - 2012**

"I don't like it here."

Thomas Wayne arched an eyebrow at his scowling son. "Why not? I think it's a beautiful city."

"It's..." Bruce glanced out the window at the sprawling city known as Metropolis. It was very bright, almost radiant; everything seemed to glow gold or gleam silver. The buildings tall, grand edifices that were all clean lines, perfect proportions, and absolutely spotless. No graffiti, no litter, no imperfections to speak of. To off-set the "City of Tomorrow" modernism, there were an abundance of parks and such where families picnicked and played idyllically.

"...Cheery. Like a fucking hallmark card. Everyone looks like they are on the verge of bursting into song," Bruce looked mildly horrified as he added, "People frolic here, Father, I just know it."

Thomas laughed. "There's nothing wrong with a little cheeriness. Besides, I rather like hallmark cards." Thomas stepped into the elevator of the Daily Planet. "I have a feeling it will grow on you."

"Hn." Bruce assented doubtfully.

They rode the elevator to the bottom floor. As the doors began to part, Thomas tapped a button on the control panel, stopping them in their tracks.

"If you don't want to do this, Bruce, it's not too late to back out. You know your mother and I only want you to do what makes you happy. If that is not this, speak now."

Bruce regarded his father thoughtfully, and spoke with a certain degree of candor as he replied, "I'm not sure what will make me happy in life. And I won't ever know if I don't try new things."

Thomas grinned affectionately at his son. "After you, then."

Striding off the elevator, the father and son exchanged a meaningful glance before pushing the doors of the Daily Planet open.

Bruce's vision swam as the sea of camera flashes affronted him. Moving swiftly through the parting crowd, Bruce and Thomas embarked the press conference stage with the ease of familiarity.

They stood still, waiting until the din quieted. As the crowd grew quiet, Thomas approached the microphones confidently. He paused in front of them, observing the swarm of reporters eyeing him with anticipation.

Dramatically, he leant forward and whispered into the microphone. "Could the owner of a green 2002 Subaru Outback please move their car to a non-towing zone. Thank you."

Surprised laughter erupted from the crowd.

Thomas grinned. "Thank you all for coming. As many of you know, my son," Bruce gave a polite smile. "has been increasingly involved in the development and management of Wayne Enterprises over the past few years. With that in mind, I've come to Metropolis today to announce the foundation of a new Wayne Enterprises division: Wayne Tech."

Bruce stepped forward. "From biomedical engineering to theoretical astrophysics, Wayne Tech is devoted to the development of new technologies as well as cutting edge research and experiments in all fields of science."

Not a second passed before the reporters began hurling questions at Thomas and Bruce. Too many questions at once left any single one indecipherable.

Promptly and patiently, the elder Wayne raised his hands in a silencing gesture. After some hesitancy, the voices hushed expectantly.

"I am genuinely excited about Wayne Tech. I am, also, genuinely excited to announce the appointment of Bruce Wayne as CEO and Chairman of Wayne Tech. As such, I leave any and all of your questions to him." Thomas declared.

The reporters shifted their predatory gaze to Bruce, and commenced what could only be described as an interrogation.

"What is the funding for this subsidiary? And how will this funding impact Wayne Enterprise as a whole?" Inquired a redhead in the front row. Bruce absently recognized her as Iris West.

"I'm afraid that is need to know information only. However, I assure you that Wayne Enterprise will not be financially hurt in this endeavor."

"Could you clarify the significance of this announcement being made in Metropolis?"

"Good question. Wayne Tech will be based here in Metropolis. We are currently in the process of purchasing Starr Towers seeing as Starr Labs is moving there corporate office to Silicon Valley. However, the relocation has been delayed on their end due to uncontrollable circumstances. In the mean time, the Daily Planet has been kind enough to let Wayne Tech rent a few, unused floors for us to occupy in the coming months." Bruce explained.

"Does that mean you will be moving to the 'City of Tomorrow', Mr. Wayne?" Lois Lane asked.

"Absolutely, Ms. Lane. I want to be as close to Wayne Tech as possible. I intend to be very hands on."

"Speaking of hands on, Brucie, are you really dating Sports Illustrated model, Luciana Jerrough?" A reporter from the Gotham Gazette, Vicki Vale, questioned with teasing coquettish flair.

"I wish." Bruce quipped with a rakish grin; earning a few laughs.

A tall man in a remarkably ill-fitting suit stood next. "Was the initiative for a division specializing in intensive scientific research and technological development sparked by the rapidly growing meta-human and extraterrestrial community?"

The residual levity from Vicki's question fell, as did a heavy silence.

Bruce blinked, surprised at the reporter's audacity. The aliens and meta-humans are a very controversial topic. Though it is widely accepted that certain masked vigilantes within the meta-human and alien spectrum do good things and are most definitely heroes in their own right, an unease arises when those who are not well known (like the Flash or Wonder Woman are) are spoken of.

Scanning the shocked faces of the crowd, Bruce reconsiders. It's not unease.

It's fear.

"I'm not sure I understand your question."

"Is Wayne Tech intending to develop preemptive measures against aliens and meta-humans?" Though it was phrased as a question, Kent had a way of making it sound like a statement. Or a threat.

This incited an uncomfortable murmur from the reporters.

"Firstly, the increase in meta-humans and extraterrestrials did not act as a catalyst. Wayne Tech has been in development far longer than you must think. Secondly, Wayne Tech, nor Wayne Enterprise, deal in any sort of weapons or warfare. It is a policy of ours we intend to keep regardless of the circumstances or species of its intended target, Mr...?"

"Kent." The man stated as he readjusted his glasses, and sat stiffly back in his seat.

A long, noiseless moment followed. Abruptly, the stream of questions started again.

"Mr. Wayne, would you expand upon the primary goals of-"

* * *

**Krypton - 2008**

"-we reached the craters in Garvor little after 0700-"

"There has to be an option!" A councilman exclaimed, interrupting Lar-Van. "So Krypton is doomed; that doesn't explain why we Kryptonians are! There must be another habitable planet we could go to!"

"There isn't enough time for that now." A councilwoman countered sagely.

The councilman opened his mouth to spout off a fiery retort, only to have no words come to his lips. She was right. And with that realization, his fire was extinguished. Honestly, he admitted. "I just don't understand."

Jor-El spoke for the first time since this morbid tale of the end began. "We tried that."

Davi-Ser, an elder member of the council, looked up from the the crystalline locket he'd been fiddling with; two blonde children, his grandkids, displayed in the tiny hologram projected from the trinket."Were there no suitable candidates?"

With a stressed sigh, Jor-El answered. "When I made my initial discovery regarding the tremors, I began doing extensive research into possible planets for the Kryptonians to evacuate to. I only found one suitable host."

Fetching a small blue crystal from the pocket of his robe, Jor-El walked up to the High Council's crystal nerve center. He removed a larger, clear crystal from the construct and replaced it with the cobalt gem. Instantly, a three-dimensional model of an unknown planet sprung up.

"In Space Sector 2814, a planet called 'Earth' exists. According to my research, the planet contains all factors deemed requisite to sustaining Kryptonian life."

The councilman lit up. "Then we shall go there! We cannot save all with the time constraint, but Space Sector 2814 is not too terribly far from Krypton; perhaps we can save most! I-"

"We cannot go to Earth." Jor-El rebuked.

"Why not?!" The councilman scowled.

"It is already inhabited-"

"So?" A councilwoman in the far back demanded. "We can share with these Earthlings! Surely there are not so many that they cannot spare any room!"

"Technically, there is room. But..." Jor-El's line of thinking seemed to change tracks. "We had our Sector's Green Lantern contact the Earthlings. He presented our predicament before the Earth's World Leaders. They are not comfortable with extraterrestrials but they deliberated..."

"And?"

Jor-El winced. "The Earthlings said no."

Total stillness.

Abruptly, a loud clatter sounded as Kal-El's chair collided with the ground; thrown backwards as he suddenly rose to his feet. The harsh, echoing slam of the massive chamber doors denoted his departure.

* * *

**Earth - 2012**

"Mmm...A little to the left. No, not that left - the other left! Your left!"

The handy-men shifted the desk to Lois' specifications. "There! Perfect! Thanks boys."

As the pair of workers made to exit, a tall man in glasses brushed past them. "Lois! What in the world are you doing? This is Wayne Tech's floor!"

Lois waved him off. "Cool your jets, Corn-Husker. This may be Wayne Tech's floor, but they aren't using this particular office."

Clark Kent frowned deeply. "I don't think this is a good idea, Lois..."

"C'mon, Kent, it's got a view! It's got A/C! It's got wireless! And look," Lois enthusiastically pointed to the center of the room. "It even came with two desks!"

Clark narrowed his eyes skeptically. "Are you sure no one plans to use this office? Why would there be desks for no reason?"

"Relax, Smallville, this office is definitely up for grabs."

"This is the floor Bruce Wayne's office is on, and," Clark readjusted his glasses with a sigh. "Honestly, Lois, I'm not sure I could stand being this close to that pretentious ass."

Lois gave him a sympathetic look. "I know you and he didn't exactly hit it off, but give him a shot. I have a feeling he's gonna turn out to be more 'Rich Kid Airhead with a Great Ass', less 'Evil Xenophobic Genius'." It was left unsaid, yet it still hung in the air. Evil Xenophobic Genius..._like Lex Luthor._

"Ahem," Clark and Lois both whipped around to face the voice emanating from the doorway. "As much as I encourage all forms of compliments towards my ass, I really do have ask what the two of you are doing lurking around my company at two in the morning?" Bruce Wayne arched an ebony eyebrow; looking ever the handsome aristocrat.

"Er-Uh-We-We were just leaving." Clark picked Lois up off the ground, and attempted to haul her from the room before she had a chance to open that big mouth of hers.

As Clark moved to pass Bruce, Lois reached out and grabbed Bruce by the tie. "Mr. Wayne, we were just admiring this lovely vacant office of yours! Can we have it?"

Clark stilled, head hung in defeat. _Damn you, Lois..._

"That'd be great! I was actually feeling guilty that I had no use for it."

Clark looked over his shoulder in shock; there stood Bruce Wayne, grinning and looking right at him. He didn't even seem to notice the death grip Lois still had on his tie.

Clark just blinked owlishly as he watched Lois spew many 'thank you's, along with a few flirtatious compliments.

"Earth to Smallville! Don't you have something to say to our generous benefactor?" Lois pressed tactlessly.

"O-Oh, right. Thank you very much, Mr. Wayne." Clark gave a polite nod.

"My pleasure. And please call me Bruce, Mr...Clark was it?"

"No, it's Kent."

Bruce pursed his lips. "Your name is Kent Clark? How odd."

"No, it's Clark Kent. I was just saying that Kent's fine."

"Do your friends call you Kent?"

Clark spoke threw gritted teeth."No. They call me Clark."

Bruce simply seemed to study him, gaze piercing.

"Uh. Hate to interrupt the male bonding, but I need to get home and Clark's my ride."

Bruce clapped his hands together in a seemingly pleased gesture as he turned to address Lois. "Of course. Good night, Miss Lane."

"Night, Bruce."

Clark spoke stiffly as he turned to leave. "Good night, Mr. Wayne."

Clark was almost to the elevators when he heard Bruce give a reply.

"See you tomorrow, Clark."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
